hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 29
Episode 29 is the twenty-ninth chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary Monica approaches the tower and asks the girl trapped on its top who she is. The girl answers she is a princess and asks if her price has come to save her. Monica informs the girl that there are no more prince around, but that she'll save her. Monica climbs the tower using the strand of hair until she reaches its top. There she sees the owner of the hair, the princess, sitting on a chair in the dark. Monica approaches her, but as she touch her check, the girl disappears. In the meantime, the witches Dani and Nico met realise she is Daniela Wytte, one of the two kids that are wanted for treason, and argue about what to do with her. Other witches, seeing the commotion, stops by with their cars, causing a traffic jam. While they talk, Dani and Nico sneak away and disappear inside the forest. At the same time, curious about what is happening, the king's advisor decides to approach the one of the nearby witches. When he is told the situation and that a young girl of the Wytte family is involved with it, he gets annoyed and confronts the witches who presumably caught her. He scolds them for picking on a little girl and tells them the wanted flyers are probably fake since the girl's family is the one that organised the Witches Sabbath. Also, he rudely tells them to move, as they are stopping the traffic. Some of the witches get angered by his arrogance and announce their intention of chasing the girl anyway. This annoys the white haired boy, who attacks the witches and turns them in small animals. Dani and Nico see green bursts of magic in the distance, from the same direction their came from, but they continue with their flight. Nico notices she is running to the opposite direction of their camp, but Dani tells him she is aware of that and that she wants to lead the witches away from Dorian and Monica. Nico protests that Dorian would hold his ground angainst their chasers, but Dani explains they have no chance if they fight grown up witches, as they are too powerful. However, Nico, who knows about Dani and Dorian's true potential, is not so convinced about it. As night falls, is still trapped on the top of the tower. She scolds herself for falling for such a obvious witch trick, as now she has not means to get down the tower. She sees a broom laying on a corner of the room, and thinks of riding it to get down. However, we she tries to fly she gets scared and gives up on her plan. In the camp, Dorian starts to get worried about Nico, Dani and Monica, who have been away for a long time. Characters in Order of Appearance *Monica *Daniela Wytte *Nico *Several unnamed witches *Damien Wytte *Dorian Wytte *Carlo (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Trivia *This chapter contains several references to the fairy tale of Rapunzel. Site Navigation Category:Episodes